1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pest control systems and, more particularly, to a pest dispersal spray system for providing users with a means to kill, prevent or ward off unwanted pests from underneath and around trailers, mobile homes and crawl spaces of homes.
2. Prior Art
Rodents are both a nuisance and a health hazard to humans. According to the Center for Disease Control & Prevention (CDC), rodents such as rats can spread diseases such as typhus, meningitis, and fever. Rodents are widely credited as a primary carrier of the bubonic plague through Europe in the 14th century. While modern medicine has advanced in recent years, the culling and control of the rodent population has been pivotal in preventing widespread disease. This control is achieved in large part through the use of pest control products.
Mechanical sprayers are a common form of pest control solutions. Hydraulic sprayers usually consist of a tank, a pump, a lance (for single nozzles) or boom, and a nozzle (or multiple nozzles). Sprayers convert a pesticide formulation, often containing a mixture of water (or another liquid chemical carrier) and chemical, into droplets, which can be large rain-type drops or tiny almost-invisible particles. This conversion is accomplished by forcing the spray mixture through a spray nozzle under pressure. Current pest control solutions of this nature require a user to actively direct the spray nozzles onto the pests. In situations where pests need to be exterminated or ran off immediately, a user must confront and direct the spray manually at the rodent. This is both inconvenient and cumbersome to the user as the pest may be in an unreachable place such as underneath trailers, mobile homes and crawl spaces of homes.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a pest dispersal spray system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with a means to kill, prevent or ward off unwanted pests from underneath and around trailers, mobile homes and crawl spaces of homes.